


Searching

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Frot, Kemonomimi, M/M, Orgasm, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf Tribe has been cursed since its last cub was born eighty years ago. They are unable to reproduce cubs and Kakashi is willing to do whatever he can to break it with his friends, Itachi, help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

The day was just beginning, the sun peeking over the mountain range as the bright rays filtered through the canopy of the forest. The animals of the forest were beginning to poke their heads from their various dens and holes, eager to start the day and see what it held. Soon the songs of birds filled the otherwise silent grove of trees, lifted by the small breeze that wafted around the old trunks. It was a day that had started off right for some and wrong for others. 

Kakashi’s triangular ear twitched when he heard the landing of his long time friend on the large stone behind him. In front of him, a small boy played with a human toy he had found laying on the forest ground, his blue eyes never leaving it until another figure landed right beside him. The other boy was the only one who could capture Naruto’s attention in an instant and this time was no different. A happy yip left Naruto’s mouth as he pounced the dark haired boy, Sasuke. 

Dark eyes rolled in amusement as the two children rough housed on twigs and stones, not caring that they were crumpling their clothes and getting dirty. Sasuke always indulged Naruto and allowed him to do whatever he wished. It was no secret that the child had little friends and Kakashi had to protect him many times from assassination attempts. 

He turned his gaze to the crow beside him, large feathers protruded from the back of head and cascaded down his back, intertwined with silky locks. Itachi was wise for his young age, having seen only two hundred summers. He was already on the elder council because of his ability to see what wasn’t visible. Kakashi had been impressed with him when he had first sought out the Crow Tribe for help on a very delicate matter, Naruto having been just born. His own tribe, that of the Wolf, had begged him not to seek the council of the Crows, that they could handle their unique situation on their own. Kakashi had known better, he knew that they needed more help than what they give each other. A demon’s curse was a nasty one to break and he knew the answer somehow lied within Naruto. He had met Itachi in hopes that the young Crow would be able to tell him how to lift it and they could once again have cubs running around their dens. But Itachi, for once, didn’t have any answers. 

Their meetings continued as Naruto grew, becoming more and more like his father. Minato had been a strong leader and he only wanted a strong heir, so he had sought out a demon, knowing she would be able to give him the heir he desired. Kakashi had never known the full story of how Naruto was conceived, only that Minato had brought him back to the den before he collapsed from his wounds and died that very night. Only a few people knew of his dalliance with a female demon and they were the ones responsible for the attempt on Naruto’s life. Kakashi’s body was littered with scars from protecting the small boy and he regretted none of them. They were proof that Naruto was safe and he would continue to stay that way. 

The silence stretched between him and Itachi, comfortable as they watched the two children play. It was obvious that Sasuke only humored Naruto with this type of play, as it was needed to teach the boy how to hunt and survive. The early morning hour stretched until early afternoon was upon them, the sun high in the sky and its light filling the hill they were on. Kakashi liked these mornings away from the den where Naruto could play and be himself without fear of being coddled or having an attempt on his life. 

“He’s growing a lot,” Itachi commented, leaning forward as his wings stretched behind him, large and pitch black. 

“Yes,” Kakashi answered, turning his own head back to the boy they were speaking of. Naruto really had grown in the past years, even though he had only seen seventy falls. The people of the forest grew at a different rate than humans, their longevity increased by the Mother herself. 

His majority would be soon and he would begin his training to take over the pack with Kakashi by his side. The Elders had protested greatly, but Kakashi left little room for argument. He would be there or he would take Naruto from the Pack, they had backed down at that particular threat because they knew Kakashi would fulfill the promise. 

“Soon he’ll be going through his training, but...Naruto is enthusiastic about it, but I believe it is for the wrong reasons,” Kakashi mused, leaning forward himself and watching the boy fall down and lay on the forest ground. Sasuke hovered over the boy who was playing dead at the moment, head cocked to the side as he stared. 

“He is the only cub in your tribe, technically speaking,” Itachi commented, steepling his fingers as he too watched his brother play with Naruto. There was a bond between the two, there was no doubt about that, and Itachi would see it grow. 

“And he is quite aware of that. Naruto stays away from most adults, it is almost like he senses their displeasure.” Kakashi answered, trying to steer the conversation away from the fact that he was the last full bred wolf in his tribe. It was a sore subject with Kakashi and one he did not wish to discuss with an outsider. He may have known Itachi a long time, but this subject was still one he would rather to keep to himself. Naruto had been the last cub born to their tribe hence why the wolves were so desperate to break the curse. They have had long lives, but with Naruto being the last one born, there was little hope left that their tribe would survive the next two centuries. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, Kakashi. It may never work. His mother is long dead, you are aware of that,” the crow said, his feathers ruffling lightly at the tension that appeared. 

“She may be long dead, but surely her spirit still roams,” Kakashi replied, his tone not holding any room for argument but it would never deter Itachi. The crows did not have to worry about their kind becoming extinct, they were plentiful and with each year they welcomed new chicks. 

“What you seek is taboo within every domain of this forest,” Itachi hissed, his feathers ruffling more as he tried to talk his friend out of such an endeavor. To make contact with the spirits was forbidden and to do so would cost the trespasser his life or something very dear to him. Itachi was afraid that Naruto would pay the price for such a thing and not Kakashi. Of course he would hate to lose the only friend he had, especially the one who had saved his cousin. 

“That may be so, but we’re a dying race, Itachi. Do not tell me that you would not do the same if it was Sasuke on the line,” Kakashi growled, his hackles rising at being judged for trying to save his people. Kakashi did not take well to others judging him, there was one person on this Earth who didn’t and he had gifted him with the eye of a crow. 

“My people are wise,” Itachi stated firmly, his mouth set in a firm line as he regarded his longtime friend. Even after all the years of friendship, he was not used to Kakashi. Obito dealt with him better but there was an errand he had to run for their clan and did not join them. He was slightly jealous of his cousin, it seemed Kakashi related better to him than Itachi. Of course they had battled together about a century ago and the wolf had ended up saving Obito from certain death and in payment, Obito had gifted him his left eye. It had raised a raucous around the clan and started many arguments. 

“Your people may be wise,” Kakashi started, his eyes narrowing at the other male. “But they are foolish as well, or did you forget that? What about the lesson your relative Madara taught us?” 

Madara was a sore subject with the crow clan, he had been power hungry and bent on finding peace where it wasn’t needed. It had been a long battle that had drawn over fifty years and took its toll on the people of the forests. Some recovered while others perished, their kind forever wiped from the surface. 

“Yes, I am well aware of what he had attempted even though I was still a child by our standards,” Itachi answered, his tone was smooth and held an air that was superior. It did not bother Kakashi since he was used to it having hung around Itachi for more than a century. 

“I don’t want to see my people extinct, Itachi. Surely you must understand that, I cannot allow them to die out. I will do this on my own if I must, I’m asking you to come with me because I know I cannot do this on my own.” Kakashi hoped that his words would convince the crow to join him on his endeavor, there was only a certain time of year that the spirits could be called to the Earth and it was fast approaching. He only had one shot to speaking to the only person who knew of the curse and that was the demon who had set it herself. 

“And you know that it is survival with our kind, if your people go extinct then it was the will of the all Mother. Once she has woven the fate of your kind there is little you can do,” Itachi said, the truth was in the air and Kakashi couldn’t argue against it, or at least Itachi had thought. 

“And no one has ever thought to question her!” He growled, catching the attention of the playing children. They gazed curiously at the adults before returning to their play, Naruto’s laughter still ringing out in the small clearing. 

“This is what you wish to do? Defy the all Mother to save the people who shun you and Naruto?” Itachi asked, his dark red gaze serious as he examined Kakashi. If his friend was sure on this quest, he would go with him and guide him the best he could. He would not get involved when it came to the ceremony to summon the demon Kushina from the spirit world, the crows were highly sensitive to such things and avoided the ritual altogether. 

“Yes, I cannot allow them to die out and I hope that with a new generation our tribe can grow into a better state. With Naruto leading them, I am sure that will happen. But until we have hope again that we will have a future, he will not be accepted.” 

“Then I have no choice but to join you since you would not survive the heart of the forest on that night. Sasuke and Naruto will stay with Obito while we galavant around searching for the mystic.” Itachi’s voice held nothing but an exasperated acceptance of what they were going to do. It wouldn’t be an easy journey to the heart of the forest where the mystic lived in her ancient willow. She was a mystery to those of the forest since she never strayed too far from her home. 

“I am thankful, Itachi.” Kakashi replied, his eyes solemn as he regarded his friend. This meant more to him than he could express since he was not one for words. Kakashi was one who felt that words were unnecessary at times and did not use more than he needed. 

“We will head out in a few days time at dawn, it will take some time to reach the mystic’s willow. You must prepare Naruto for the possibility that you will not return. He is old enough now to understand that he has a responsibility to rule the tribe and he should not listen to the Elders.” Itachi shifted his body, his great wings rustling slightly as he readjusted his body into a more comfortable position. 

“Naruto is well aware of what he needs to do if something should ever happen to me. My mind is at ease since he will be staying with Obito for our little outing.” Kakashi leaned back on the rock and pillowed his head on his hands as he stared up into the sky. “Enough talk of what we must do, let’s catch up on other things.” 

And so they fell into a conversation that was lighter than their previous one. They were comfortable with the subject of what the tribes had been up to and what could change. The wind was blowing, ruffling hair and feathers in the cool breeze, there was a tension in the air that was not present before and both males chose to ignore it for now, knowing that soon enough they would not be able to speak about such things. 

[center]~*~[/center]

The sun had not yet risen, the rays barely peaked over the mountains as Kakashi waited patiently for Itachi at their usual meeting place. The morning air was cool, crisp as fog lingered in the lowlands. Fall was here and all preparations for winter were last minute ones that had to wait. Kakashi had been prepared for this trip, having worn his furs and using a satchel to contain dried meats for the journey. He knew that Itachi would be prepared as well, but it had never hurt to have extra supplies.   
He could see the crow flying in, his form small as he had taken the shape of his animal. Every creature that was like them had the choice to shift between a humanoid appearance and their animal. Itachi circled the air a few times before he spiralled down to the Earth, landing on the ground and shifting with ease into his more human form. Kakashi hadn’t said a word, only held his hand out in a greeting. Itachi took it and shook it, starting the beginning of their journey with a simple shake. 

Not a word was said between them as they took off to the forest, both males preferred the silence that the forest offered besides the natural sounds of animals. Kakashi rarely went into the forest, it was harder to hunt there with the trees creating a maze and obstacles to run into. Naruto had been adamant that he could hunt in an environment and more often than naught, found himself running headfirst into a tree. 

The cool morning air made Kakashi pull his fur cloak closer to his body. They had decided not to use their animal forms because it would attract too much attention from the wrong people. Itachi was walking beside, a long stick in his hand as he observed the skies. There was little doubt he was searching for his people since it was forbidden that he enter the forest. The crow tribe was not one for the canopy of leaves and branches, instead they preferred the sharp cliffs of the ocean. They weren’t made for the life of a forest-dweller with their sharp features and heavy feathers. 

Right now, Itachi was having a hard time walking in the forest, his large wings catching on the branches that hung low from the trees. Already they could barely see the sun, the thick canopy covered it up and only a few rays shone through the gaps. Kakashi’s eyesight had easily adjusted to the dimness of the forest floor while Itachi still struggled just a little. Kakashi was a wolf, a predator who easily adapted to his surroundings so that he would always be the alpha. But Itachi, no matter how advanced he was, was still a scavenger and was not used to what they were doing. 

All of Kakashi’s senses were on alert, his ears swiveled back and forth as they went deeper into the forest. They could not afford to be accosted so early in their journey, he had a mission to complete and would do whatever it took to finish it. Kakashi would see his tribe restored to what it once was, a tribe that was proud and respected by all creatures. But with the death of Naruto’s father, Minato, they had plummeted into a tribe that was seen as the bane of the world. 

The fact that they didn’t produce cubs was spread far and wide to all ends of the Earth. It was embarrassing and the Elders had tried many times to restore their tribe to what it once was. But with every attempt, they fell further and further into madness, targeting Naruto as the cause for their fall when it was their own doing. If it had not been for Kakashi, the young half wolf half demon would have been dead before he had seen his first fall. It was a subject he was very tight lipped about around Naruto, he didn’t want the child to stress about something he couldn’t control. 

The hours wore on in silence between Kakashi and Itachi, the sounds of the forest animals nothing more than background noise. There hadn’t been any threats as of yet and while Kakashi wanted it to stay that way, he knew that the deeper they went the more the threats would show themselves. He had three bone daggers on him as well as the spear he carried in his hands. Kakashi was not who would be caught unawares, his father had taught him how to survive since he could walk. 

The sun barely reached them now, the cold night air was sharper, cutting through any patch of skin that was visible. Kakashi noticed Itachi shiver at the harsh wind that seemed to slice through the trees. The small creek they had been following had turned to ice, the black surface not even glinting. What they sought was at the end, the willow that was home to the mystic that could draw forth the spirits. 

Kakashi felt for the crow in the cold air, he knew that on the cliffs they were used to had high winds. But they were nothing compared to this wind that was combined with the chill of the dark forest. Figuring that it didn’t matter if he took his wolf form or not, Kakashi shed his furs and handed them to Itachi expectantly. 

“Thank you,” Itachi said, taking the furs and adjusting them to fit over his coal black wings. The cold of the evening air was shut out as Kakashi shifted into a large gray wolf. The fur was shaggy on the powerful body, testament that winter was on the way and it wouldn’t be long before the snows were upon them. Winters in this area were always harsh and started early. 

Kakashi didn’t deign to respond, instead he kept following the frozen creek. Itachi was not too far behind him. In this form, he could detect other predators easier. His wolf was on alert as well as they went deeper, the old magics crackling around them. They had his hackles rising as they twirled around them, creating a mist that was lingering around the old trees. 

They stalked through the trees, the desperation in Kakashi increasing as he weaved through the thick trunks. Not even in the light of day could the top canopy be seen they were so tall. Both males were sure that the had never seen trees with trunks this thick. Of course living at the edge of the forest they were not used to such sights. The night air only got colder the further they went in, it was as if the magics were sentient and were creating this air to ward off any visitors. 

Kakashi was determined that he wouldn’t be deterred from this and kept going, his paws digging into the cold dirt as he canted through the forest. Itachi wasn’t far behind him, his eyes scanning the mist for any possible danger that Kakashi could have missed. There was no way the wolf could have done this on his own, the magic alone would have confused him and sent him in the wrong direction. 

The crow tribe was familiar with the workings of magic, their race had been born from it millenia ago. But over the centuries they had lost some of their more potent magics as the old ways were lost with their Elders. In some ways it was a blessing that they could not perform spells and make potions anymore, taking the edge away from them when there was a battle. But with the war Madara had incurred, it had been sorely needed even though the tribe tried its best to heal everyone. They had exhausted what little magic was left in trying to save those affected by the war and consequently they were gifted a small bit back by the All-Mother for their efforts. 

The wolves hadn’t been so lucky, they had born of magic as well but had not used it like the crows did. Instead, they relied on their baser instincts and shunned the gift that was given to them. They were more practical people and knew that magic wasn’t the answer to everything and wanted to avoid relying on it. There had been other tribes that were completely wiped out because they only used their magics in an attempt to survive the harsh winters. The wolves knew better than most that more than magic was needed to live through the hard times, having suffered greatly when they had miscalculated meat for the winter season. 

Their already dwindling numbers had taken a drastic fall then as well, losing several members to starvation. They were more than desperate now to find an answer to their plight, but so far, Kakashi was the only one who was going to do anything about it. The Elders sat in council all day speaking of what they should do instead of acting, frustrating Kakashi to no end. There was nothing talking about their problems could do for them, only drag them out in the end. They were wasting what little precious time their tribe had with petty squabbles. 

“We’re almost there,” Itachi said, his voice barely above whisper as Kakashi’s ears picked up the sound. His eyes bore through the mist and sure enough the large willow tree with her naked branches could be seen. His hackles were still raised at the sight, the mire of magic was thick here and Kakashi knew they had the correct place. 

The last few yards they had taken to the tree were tense, Kakashi’s muscles were taut as he trotted into the rather small clearing. Snow was already dusting the ground beside the frozen black creek, making the willow seem as though it were peaceful. The thick, heaviness of magic in the air shattered that particular serene feeling. Kakashi growled low in throat as Itachi stood still, examining the clearing for any sign of the mystic. 

The silence stretched out before them, not even an animal’s call could be heard in the distance. It seemed that they didn’t pass through the area since there was no evidence of travelling. The thought disturbed Kakashi more than he would have liked. To not have animals traversing through an area meant there was some serious dark magic being practised. He decided to shift in that moment, knowing that he couldn’t stay in animal for what was coming. 

Smoothly, the fur receded and in it’s place was pale skin. Wordlessly Itachi handed over some of the furs that had been keeping him warm. Kakashi could see Itachi was shivering once again but there was nothing he could do now. His weapons were placed back on his person as he strode to the willow tree. He wasn’t sure how to summon the mystic as his hands traced over the old bark, the ridges creating small nicks in his palm. The blood from his hand smeared onto the willow, mixing with the dark brown until a figure stepped from the tree. 

Not showing his surprise, Kakashi stepped back as Itachi’s hand went for the dagger that was hidden in his deerhide pants, they would not be caught without weapon. 

“There is no need for weapons,” a motherly voice filled the air as a woman stepped out from the tree. Her hair was decorated with the flowers from spring, looking at though they had never lost life in this harsh weather. Her red eyes skimmed quickly over the two forms of Itachi and Kakashi, not saying a word as her expression turned serious. 

“Shikaku, we have visitors! Get your lazy bum out here!” The mystic said, hitting the willow with enough force to uproot it before a man stepped out grumbling about troublesome women. 

Brown blinked in surprise when he laid eyes upon who was visiting them. It had been centuries since a wolf or crow had been this deep in the forest and it could only mean that they were finally seeking help. Yawning, Shikaku rubbed the sleep from his eyes to study the two before him. It wasn’t so odd seeing a crow and a wolf together since they had battled Madara together. But since it was obvious that they were on a journey, it was surprising in this particular situation. 

“So what are you here for?” Shikaku asked briskly, Kurenai elbowing him for his rudeness. 

“Ignore this oaf, he’s had one too many hits to the head. We’re the mystics of this forest, how may we help you?” Kurenai said, bowing and once again elbowing Shikaku to follow her example. They had done this for millennia and yet the man had still refused to follow their ways. 

“I am Kakashi from the Wolf Tribe, I am the foster parent to Naruto, the son of our once great leader, Minato. I have sought an audience with you in order to speak with the boy’s dead mother,” Kakashi answered, stepping forward and offering his own respective bow. These creatures were odd ones and he wasn’t quite sure why they unsettled him. 

“We were expecting a member of your tribe much sooner than this,” Kurenai admitted once she was standing straight up again. Her red eyes were curious as she studied Kakashi from head to toe. 

“Excuse me for my harsh tone, but the Elders of my tribe are old fools who sit around all day and argue about what should be done about our future. I am merely trying to ensure that we do have one.” Kakashi’s statement was blunt and to the point as he was. He never liked politics, especially the ones within his tribe since they were always skirting around the issues that needed addressing. 

“Ah! I like this one, Shikaku!” Kurenai stated, clasping her hands together as a smile lit her face up. She glowed with power as magic once again filled the air, this tone was different from the harsh one from before, it didn’t hold much malice as it slid over Kakashi and Itachi. It was as if it were touching their very souls to examine them and Kakashi didn’t appreciate it much.   
“Well, at least their intent isn’t ill.” Shikaku grunted, crossing his arms when the magic receded. His eyes had never left the pair that were before them, their actions so far had been ones of defense. He couldn’t begrudge them for that since there were rumors about the mystics and what they did to people who disturbed them. Sure there had a few bad eggs, but turning someone into a donkey by accident wasn’t an offense that should have resulted in their soiled reputation. 

“The price for such a thing is heavy, Kakashi of the Wolf Tribe,” Kurenai said seriously, her playful manner disappearing into a serious one. Her red eyes darkened as she gazed upon the wolf. “There is equal exchange in this world, even if you do not see it. In order to bring Kushina’s forth, you must sacrifice something of your own.”

“And we will be the ones to pick what it is that you must sacrifice,” Shikaku continued, uncrossing his arms to let them rest on his hips. He scanned Kakashi as though he were going to dismantle the wolf limb from limb. Kurenai only watched on, knowing that Shikaku would pick the price and that it would be fair for their service. 

“Your left eye, it is of the Crow Tribe, is it not?” Shikaku spoke after several long moments. His brown eyes watched as Kakashi stayed silent for a few moments. 

“It is. It was given to me in the midst of battle after I saved a Crow from certain death.” Kakashi answered, he knew where this was going, he wasn’t stupid nor naive to think anything else. The eyes were symbiotic in any culture and no matter species you were, held the same meeting. In order to bring a soul across the veil and into the world of the living, he would have to sacrifice his eye, one of the two windows to his soul. 

“You already know our price,” Shikaku mused, one hand rubbing at his scarred chin, amused. 

“Yes, and I am more than willing to pay it,” Kakashi answered. There was no doubt in his tone as he stared ahead at the mystics, knowing that if he were to lose his resolve now, there was no way he could reverse the curse. 

Before he knew it, pain flared in his left eye. It felt as though fire were burning through it as he clutched it with his left hand. Itachi had immediately moved to his side, his own hand moving to Kakashi’s left to keep him from clawing at his dissolving eye. It would do no good to the damage the area around it and Itachi was more than aware of this. With Kakashi’s clawed hand in his, Itachi spoke to the wolf, trying to distract him from the pain of losing his left eye. 

Kurenai and Shikaku looked on with interest, it was rare to see a crow willingly touching a wolf in comfort. As far as they knew, the two tribes were not on the best of terms because of the curse on the wolves. Here they had proof that was not true, but it could be an isolated situation. They had not explored the world outside of their dwelling for centuries since mystics weren’t looked too kindly upon. It was the burden they had to bear on their own since they were so misunderstood. 

Soon the pain subsided, but Kakashi still leaned on Itachi for support. His body was still in shock after losing his eye in such a way and he couldn’t stand on his own two feet. He knew this and was not afraid to lean on another for help. Kakashi wasn’t as stubborn as some of his tribe members and knew when he needed help. 

“The payment has been made and so we gift you with what you seek,” Kurenai said, her eyes glowing a bright red as Shikaku lended her his own magic. Soon a misty portal was forming, the tendrils twisting as it became thicker before a figure stepped out. She was beautiful, even if she was transparent. Nine red fox tails moved behind her as the ears on her head twitched. She regarded Kakashi before a cold expression passed over her face. 

“Who are you to summon me from my rest?” She asked coldly, her expression was like ice as she floated forward her hand moving to grab Kakashi but it only fell through his body. 

Kakashi shuddered at the cold sensation that passed through his body at her touch. The dead demon was a sight to behold even if she was just a spirit. It had been eighty years since she had roamed the Earth and it was easy to tell that she was angry about being pulled from beyond. 

“I apologize for disturbing your rest, great demon Kushina,” Kakashi began bowing lowly despite the pain he was still in. He kept his left closed so the empty socket would not be seen. Itachi still held onto him, his grip tight as he nodded his own greeting. 

“And what is it you seek, wolf?” She asked harshly, her tails moving wilding behind her in annoyance. 

“I wish to seek the end to your curse. No member of our tribe has produced a cub since Naruto was born,” Kakashi answered after Itachi helped him back up straight. Kakashi’s gaze never wavered from the demoness, he sought his answer and he would have it. 

“My son, tell me about him first.” Kushina asked, her interest sparked at the mention of her son. Her gray eyes shone as she stared at Kakashi, waiting on his answer. 

“Naruto is a bright child, I’ve cared for him since you and Minato passed from this world,” Kakashi replied, not surprised that she asked about Naruto. He was her son after all and a mother always cared about her offspring. “He’ll be approaching his majority soon and take over the tribe.”

“And the Elders will accept that?” Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“They have no choice, there is no other heir to take the position of leader.”

“Will my son be a wise and benevolent one?” Her question held a wistful tone as her expression softened. There was regret on her face as she moved closer to Kakashi and Itachi. 

“I have ensured that he would not be a tyrant. I have protected him as much as possible without incurring the Elders’ wrath. He’s happy and is staying with a member of the Crow Tribe where he is safe.” 

“I appreciate what you have done for my son, Kakashi. Minato always spoke highly of you,” Kushina said, her voice wise as she floated. 

“I did my best when it concerned him. I am here to seek the end to the curse placed upon our tribe. We have not had a cub since Naruto and our numbers are dwindling every ten winters. I implore you to lift the curse,” Kakashi’s tone was close to pleading without falling over the edge. He didn’t want to sound desperate since it wasn’t in his personality to do so. 

His one dark eye watched Kushina curiously as she contemplated his demand. This was the last hope they had before their tribe dwindled to nothing and they were wiped off the Earth. The demoness’ silence carried on for several more moments, making both Itachi and Kakashi nervous as they waited with baited breath for her answer. 

“In ten more falls you will have your wish, you only have to be patient. There is nothing I can do beyond the grave,” Kushina admitted, patting Kakashi’s head. “My power is not what it used to be and I am forbidden to meddle in the affairs of the living. Keep protecting my son and don’t limit him in the matter of love. That is the only advice I can give you.” 

Kakashi watched as Kushina disappeared, her transparency waning before she was gone completely. He had his answer, even though it was vague and didn’t him the satisfaction he was seeking. But at least he knew his tribe wouldn’t fade away with the winds of time. Kurenai and Shikaku were watching with interest as Kakashi struggled to stand on his own. 

“You have gotten your answer,” Kurenai spoke with respect for the wolf. Not many would still be conscience after paying their price for such a favor. “We must ask that you respectfully leave this place and not speak of the dealings here.” 

Both males nodded, knowing that their stay was over and that they should vacate the small grove. Slowly, Kakashi walked with Itachi supporting him. They wouldn’t be able to travel as fast now and with his eye missing, he lost some of his peripheral vision. It was frustrating to the predator since he would not be able to keep watch like he had before. He couldn’t even shift into his animal form because of the lingering pain in his eye. He wouldn’t have the concentration it took to shift and could end up a mess. 

They travelled out from the grove, the time it took was slow. It passed as though it were years instead of just hours, Kakashi’s slow pace was grating on his nerves. He wanted to be home and take comfort that Naruto was still well and alive with Obito. The crow may not have an eye but he was still a fierce warrior and would protect the child of Minato with his life. He was grateful that he had his answers no matter how frustrating and vague they were. Hopefully when the tenth fall came he would have his answer and at least he could lay his quest to rest. The moon was full as they finally broke through the heaviest foliage many hours later. Kakashi stumbled, weary from the journey and took Itachi with him. They laid in a heap on the forest floor, for several moments neither moved since they didn’t have the energy. 

“We should rest, Kakashi.I know you want to get back to Naruto, but you won’t be in any condition to take him back to the den,” Itachi said after a few moments of awkward silence before they disentangled themselves. 

“I hate to admit that you’re right, but you are. There is a hollow tree a few yards that way,” he answered, nodding his head in the direction of the last large tree in the forest. They both moved, Kakashi was able to stand on his own this time though he still needed Itachi’s help to move to the hollow hole. Kakashi slowly moved in first, situating his body so that Itachi could share his body heat. 

The lithe body pressed into his side, the large fur Kakashi had draped over their bodies to provide them some protection from the cold air and wind that was still ripping through the trees. The large trunk gave them more protection and the warmth from their body heat was greatly welcomed. 

“You know, when I thought of this little escapade, I didn’t imagine it would have us in this sort of situation,” Itachi snorted in amusement, his head was tucked under Kakashi’s chin. Wolves were used to this type of affection and body contact. Crows weren’t, though Sasuke was the exception to the rule since he was in constant contact with Naruto. 

“Mmm, I kind of like this though. I didn’t realize how squishy and comfortable you were,” Kakashi mused, his arm squeezing Itachi’s waist for emphasis. They had always been close since Obito had introduced them, but they had never been this close physically. Itachi’s wings surrounded them like a cocoon on a butterfly. They helped to keep the cold wind off their bodies making it slightly warmer in their shetler. 

“You say that now, but will you later?” Itachi asked, pulling his head from its perch and staring up at Kakashi, the left eye was closed and immediately he noticed a vertical burn over the eyelid. A slender hand rose to cup Kakashi’s cheek. 

“Maybe,” Kakashi gruffed. 

“Your tribe has no idea how blessed they are that you were willing to go this far to seek the answer they wanted. You are a gem, Kakashi.” Itachi said, his voice smooth as his eyes held the conviction the other seemed to be searching for. 

“And you realize this?”

“Of course, I would be blind to not see how far you would go for those you hold dear. Many in our tribe have wondered why you have never taken a mate, you are well past the age for majority. It’s a mystery and even Obito is stunned you do not have one.” Itachi said, a smirk crossing his lips as he leaned closer to Kakashi. 

“I have never found a wolf to my liking, my attention was always elsewhere,” Kakashi answered, his tone husky as Itachi’s scent invaded his nose with the smell of sea salt and the ocean breeze. It was a familiar and comforting scent, one that made this impromptu stay a little easier. 

“Elsewhere? Tell me, whose tail you have been chasing?” The smirk grew as Kakashi’s face went a little red, the blush spreading down his neck. Itachi had had his answer, but he wanted to prod Kakashi some more and see the normally cool man squirm. 

“You already know,” Kakashi snorted, pressing his nose to Itachi’s cold cheek and rubbing the skin warm. “Don’t play coy with me Itachi, I know you better than you think.” 

“Well just take my fun away,” Itachi pouted, his lower lip jutting out. It certainly didn’t fit the other’s personality, but then again, they didn’t have this shift in their relationship until now. This territory was new to them since they were of two different tribes. Two different tribes could mate, there was no rule against that in the different clans. In fact, some even encourages the mingling because of the children produced from such a mating. 

“Don’t pout, it isn’t you,” Kakashi said, pressing a kiss to Itachi’s lips. He may not have all the answers he wanted, but he had this one and that was more precious than gaining the answer he sought. For years they had danced around one another, not revealing what they wanted as they spoke in the clearing for hours on end while Sasuke and Naruto played. 

“You’re correct on that,” Itachi hummed, moving and shifting his body so that he was straddling Kakashi’s hips. He was able to look down at the wolf now as large hands circle his waist and held him there. 

“Hmm, glad to know you see it my way,” Kakashi replied before pressing his lips to Itachi’s, his lips gliding over the crow’s as the large wings shifted so he could be comfortable. There was no more talk between them as the kiss progressed into something desperate. Kakashi pried Itachi’s lips open when his hips shifted upwards, his erection pressing up into Itachi’s growing one. Their chests were stripped of furs as they pressed their naked skin together. 

The hands on Itachi’s hips moved to rest just under the wing joints, Kakashi’s fingers digging into the flesh when he moved his mouth from the delicious mouth to the pale beck bared to him. Teeth nipped along the sensitive flesh, Itachi’s hands moving to Kakashi’s hair just below his ears to tug his face closer. 

Kakashi bit down on Itachi’s neck hard enough to draw blood, he lapped at it in apology when he heard the pleasured but pained moan fall from Itachi’s lips. He continued to lap at it, tongue roaming over the small wound when the hips above his own ground down harsher. Their skin was flushed as they clutched at one another. The movement of their hips became frantic as they frotted, trying to reach that pinnacle that was escaping them. Itachi stopped his movements for a moment, tugging his hide pants down before doing to the same to Kakashi. 

With their erections bobbing in the cold air, Itachi pressed himself against Kakashi once more. Both males gasped at the contact of their bare cocks sliding against each as they shifted their hips. Their breathing turned labored as they moved, feeding each other’s pleasure to the pinnacle. Kakashi breathed his desire into Itachi’s mouth, he wasn’t able to detach it from the other’s. 

Itachi was the first over the edge, his come spurting violently onto Kakashi’s stomach and painting it white. Kakashi had never heard a sound so perfect as that of Itachi’s moans. It fueled his own release as he arched up into his new lover and release his own warm seed on them. He rested his forehead against Itachi’s shoulder, eyes closed as both tried to regain their regular breathing. Right now the furthest thing from Kakashi’s mind was restoring his tribe. Itachi weighed on his mind now and their relationship. They would still live within their tribes unless they found a neutral ground, there would be no other Kakashi would take for a mate now that he had Itachi in his clutches.


End file.
